jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Giganotosaurus
(Hybrid use only) (Cut) }} ("giant southern lizard") is currently one of the largest known meat-eating dinosaurs ever. For many years Tyrannosaurus held that record (although bits and pieces of Carcharodontosaurus and Spinosaurus showed that they were as large as any individual T. rex). Then, in 1995, paleontologists Rodolfo Coria and Leonardo Salgado reported the discovery of a new meat-eater bigger than any tyrant lizard. They named the giant dinosaur, Giganotosaurus carolini. Bone for bone, it was larger than the largest skeleton of T. rex ever found. The skull alone was 5 feet (1.5 m) long! What's more, a lower jaw bone was later found from an individual even bigger than the first one - with a skull perhaps 1.5 meters (5 feet) long. Clearly, Giganotosaurus was a gigantic dinosaur. When Giganotosaurus was alive, the most common plant-eaters in South America were the titanosaur sauropods. While a single Giganotosaurus could kill a young titanosaur, it would take many Giganotosauruses to bring down a giant adult. Originally, there was no evidence that Giganotosaurus hunted in groups, but a recent discovery from slightly younger rocks shows that they indeed may have lived in packs of 6-12 or more individuals. Movies= Story Genetic material of Gigantosaurus was in possession of InGen by the year 2014 and was used in the creation of the genetic hybrid Indominus rex.Jurassic World Website - Dinosaurs - Indominus Rex (2015, January) Retrieved from http://www.jurassicworld.com/dinosaurs/indominus-rex/ Trivia *An artistic render of Gigantosaurus, created by the Natural History Museum, is seen on a wall of one of the stores inside Jurassic World's Main Street. *Despite being grouped with abelisaurs (Carnotaurus, Majungasaurus, and Rugops) and being called an abelisaur on the website, it is actually a Carcharadontosaurid. |-|Games= ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park ''Giganotosaurus was featured on the raptor's gallery on the PSX/Saturn game The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Apparently it was cut from the game in favor for Tyrannosaurus rex and the Allosaurus. Gigantosaurus in the Raptors gallery for TLW-JP for PS1.png|From the Raptor gallery of the TLW: JP video game. ''Warpath: Jurassic Park The ''Giganotosaurus appeared in the game Warpath: Jurassic Park. It was misspelled as Giganota''saurus'', and is codenamed as Giga. It has 3 colors: blue, brown, and white red. The Giganotosaurus shares a similar battle style with Carcharodontosaurus and Albertosaurus, and its battle stage is the paddock. Giganto jup-582.jpg|"Giga" from Warpath: Jurassic Park. Giga.jpg|Giga biting Styracosaurus. ''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder ''Giganotosaurus is one of the Carnivores Threes that can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. GiganotosaurParkBuilder.jpg|''Giganotosaurus'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. ''Jurassic Park: Builder ''see Giganotosaurus/Builder Giganotosaurus can be created in Jurassic Park: Builder. Its DNA sample is rare and can only be acquired by playing Tournament Mode. Giganoto_9.jpg|Level 9 Giganotosaurus Giganoto_29.jpg|Level 29 Giganotosaurus Imagen1.png|Maxed Giganotosaurus 13233031_1050481945040723_5344741056692499459_n.jpg 12002271 910450899043829 6459762727344699156 n.jpg ''Jurassic World: The Game ''see Giganotosaurus/JW: TG Giganotosaurus can be created in Jurassic World: The Game. It is a rare carnivore. Since September 30th, 2015, a fully maxed Giganotosaurus could be mixed with a fully maxed Euoplocephalus to make the hybrid Giganocephalus. jurassic_world_the_game__gigantosaurus_level_10_by_stevebomer24-d9130m0.jpg|Base Form 11219308_1624473914469454_6471986566852009592_n.jpg|Level 20 Giganotosaurus giganotosaurus_by_wolvesanddogs23-d988wuy.jpg|Level 30 Giganotosaurus GiganotosaurJW.jpg|Level 40 Giganotosaurus Giganotosaurus.png|''Giganotosaurus'' card Giganotosaurchowdown.jpg 11053186_1624473894469456_3353234565108974269_n.jpg 11207298_1624474164469429_7690456153174131483_n.jpg 12039487_1624474064469439_497281364330804610_n.jpg ''Jurassic World: Evolution ''see Giganotosaurus/JW: E Giganotosaurus appears in Jurassic World Evolution. Screenshot 2018-06-11 at 7.11.38 AM.png|Base skin Ss+(2018-06-11+at+01.59.44).jpg|Taiga skin Ss+(2018-06-11+at+01.15.21).jpg|Wetlands skin GigaRainforest.jpg|Rainforest skin Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 17.18.17.png |-|Books= Jurassic park jurassic world guide giganotosaurus by maastrichiangguy ddl96xd-pre.jpg |-|Comics= ''Jurassic Park: Redemption ''Giganotosaurus was on the covers of Jurassic Park: Redemption IV and V. In the cover for Jurassic Park: Redemption IV it was towering over a human female while in the cover for Jurassic Park: Redemption V it was being attacked by a mosasaur and a Velociraptor pack. It was one of the dinosaurs recreated by Dr. Henry Wu under the orders of Peter Ludlow a.k.a L. Would and was among the dinosaurs that were released by Lewis Dodgson. A Giganotosaurus travels to a nuclear power plant believing its alarm to be Giganotosaur's mate. Tim Murphy tries to distract the giant theropod with a truck, but it tips his vehicle over. However, a pack of Velociraptors soon attack the Giganotosaurus afterward where it is lead into the water and is killed by a mosasaur. JurassicPark04.jpg Jurassicpark05.jpg Behind the scenes *''Gigantosaurus'' was once rumored to be the dinosaur antagonist of , then called by its preliminary name "Jurassic Park IV", before Indominus rex was was revealed to be the antagonist. However, it did appear in the film in a sense as its genetic material was used in Indominus rex's creation. *''Giganotosaurus'' was featured in some concept art for Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. However, Colin Trevorrow confirmed there were no plans for it to be added to the final cut. Giganotosaurus_concept_art_fk.jpg|''Giganotosaurus'' in concept art. Giganotosaurus Concept Art FK 2.jpg|A Giganotosaurus peering through ash in Fallen Kingdom concept art. Sources *Coffee With The Cynic - Jurassic Park: Redemption #5 Review (Part 1) *Popapostle References Navigation Category:Warpath dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park: Redemption dinosaurs Category:Carcharodontosauridae Category:Dinosaurs of South America Category:Dinosaurs Discovered in the 1990s Category:Jurassic World: Evolution dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Cut From Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Category:Theropods